


What You Kill

by hunters_retreat



Category: Riddick - Fandom
Genre: Keep what you kill, M/M, Riddick owns Vakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it true what she said, I keep what I kill?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Kill

 

  
Vaako stood watching, part of him horrified with what had happened and part of him electrified.  Their law was simple and even if this Riddick didn’t understand it completely, he fit in with that mentality. 

He didn’t think the other man understood all of it, but when he saw his wife trying to seduce the man he knew it was true.  When her attempts failed and she turned burnt eyes to him, whispering in Riddick’s ear, he saw the moment and knew this could be the best or worst thing to happen to him since his conversion. 

He walked over to him and Vaako wasn’t sure if he should keep his feet or kneel but then Riddick was leaning in.  “Get this all cleaned up.  No conversions right now and I need a damn room to think for a minute.”

Vaako nodded and set things in motion, watching as his wife led the man to the Lord Marshal’s chambers.  The troops were all back to routine.  Amazingly enough, little changed right away with the change in head.  The Underverse willing, little would change in the long run, but Vaako had his doubts about that.

When things were under control, he headed to the Lord Marshal’s chambers himself.  He found his wife fuming as she paced outside the doors.  Her eyes widened at his approach.  “He told me to leave!”  She hissed into his ear.  “I laid myself for him and he said to wait until your arrival and let no other in until you came to him.”

“Did you do as you were told?”

“Of course.”  She snapped.  She looked at him then, slowing herself as he’d seen her do so many times.  “He’s weak love, you could break him.”

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back.  “I suggest you do as your Lord Marshal commands.”

He didn’t waste anymore time, but went into the room.  Riddick sat in the center of the grand entrance, one arm on the back of the receiving couch and his legs spread wide as he leaned back.  He saw Vaako and gave a half smile. 

“No offense, but your wife is a viper.”

“She’s ambitious.”

“She’d kill you if it gave her a better station.”

“Unless you plan on wedding her, I’m safe then.”

Riddick smiled and Vaako felt a shiver up his spine.  It wasn’t the title but the man himself that had power here.  There was something about Riddick that commanded without words.  “No, no worries there.” He said standing up.

He crossed the room and walked around Vaako.  He felt nervous in ways he couldn’t remember ever feeling.

“I have no intention of wedding, or bedding, your wife.”

He nodded because there was more and he could hear it in his voice.

“You on the other hand…”  He ran a hand down Vaako’s back and he didn’t step away.  Even if he could he wouldn’t.  His body was screaming for this.  “Is it true what she said, I keep what I kill?”

“Of course.”

Riddick smiled.  “And you belonged to the Lord Marshall.”

“Everyone on this ship belongs to the Lord Marhsall.”

Riddick’s smile widened as his eyes met Vaako’s.  “I think I could like this job.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt of Chronicles of Riddick, Riddick/Vaako, you keep what you kill


End file.
